Emma
by Lemony Apple
Summary: Loosly based on the movie Emma. Emma tries to set up Liberty with many Degrassi boys, all turn out horribly failures, until she sets herself up unknowingly.
1. She Will Be Loved

> _Emma  
  
By Lemony Apple  
  
Author's Note: My beloved muse Sander helped me write this. Now, come on. You know you've heard of the movie Emma (Gwenyth Paltrow... ring a bell?) And well, I couldn't pass this baby up. By the way, this is losely based on the movie.   
  
Sander: She likes Degrassi too much.  
  
Me: Shut up, Sander.  
_
> 
> **Chapter 1- Emma's Gunna Buy You A Diamond Ring**
> 
> Emma Nelson, Seventeen, was listening to Jack crying. She _HATED _listening to Jack crying. Even though Jack was three, he still cried like a newborn. Emma's blood curdled.  
  
Slowly she got up off the couch and headed over to Jack. "Hey there, Big Guy," she said, picking him up and playing Airplane with him. "No more crying now, okay?" Jack responded with a howl.  
  
"Emma! Emma, could you play with Jack? I have work I need to do!" Spike yelled.  
  
"I already am." She murmured. _"Hush, little baby, don't say a word..."  
_  
She had a huge science project due tomorrow that she hadn't even started.  
  
_"Emma's gunna buy you a mocking bird..."_  
  
Chris was coming over with Liberty, Manny and Liberty's new boyfriend. The house was a mess.  
  
_"And if that mocking bird don't sing..."  
_  
Exams started next week, and she was flunking Earth Science...  
  
_"Emma's gunna buy you a diamond ring..."  
_  
She picked up a throw pillow that was on the floor, and tossed it on the couch.  
  
_"And if that diamond ring turns...brass..."  
_  
Jack was asleep now. Emma put him in his crib softly so he wouldn't wake up. She sang that song so much recently. It was lucky that Jack fell asleep at that time, because Emma didn't know the rest of the song. She tossed another throw pillow on the couch.  
  
Finally, when the TV room was presentable, Emma moved over to her room, sorting out what needed to be tossed away and what she needed for exams.  
  
She was half way through English Literature when the doorbell rang. Emma trudged up the stairs and opened the door. Lo and behold, Liberty, her boyfriend, (Erik) and Manny came in.  
  
"Hey, Emma," they all greeted her. She gave a low 'hey' in response.  
  
"Hey, Emma, have you started your Earth Science project?" Liberty said, and started ticking off the ideas she used and didn't use in her project. Emma pretended to be interested for Liberty's sake. No matter how old she grew, Liberty was always the same, always-got-to-be-the-best girl.  
  
"I haven't started it. Would you come over later and help me with it?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Liberty called about an hour before she was supposed to come over.  
  
"Emma?" she was crying.  
  
"Liberty! What is it?"  
  
"He's... he's _GONE_!"  
  
"Who's gone?"  
  
"Erik! He dumped me once he drove me back home. He said he met another girl in America..."  
  
"Oh Liberty!" She twisted the phone cord around her index finger. "Do you still want to come over? I understand if you don't want to." "No, you need help with your project."  
  
"I know, Liberty... Instead of helping me with my science project, how about I help you?"  
  
"With what?"  
  
"I'm going to set you up. And I know just the boy."  
  
Jimmy.


	2. You're So Real

_Emma  
_  
By Lemony Apple  
  
Chapter 2  
  
_Author's Note_: Well, well, well! Hello readers! I guess I can't stop writing about Degrassi. It's just so darn fun. I can't stay away from Liberty, either! (In case you didn't know, she happens to be my favorite. Right after her is Emma, and since the two Degrassi stories I've written were Liberty based, I decided to try my hand at Emma. (Feel free to flame if you think it's terrible, Emma is kind of hard to write, and she might become OOC. PLEASE inform me if she's too OOC. Because, OOC is **blasphemy**.)  
  
By the way, I'm writing this in the library at school. (:  
  
_Disclaimer that I forgot from last chapter_:  
  
I want Craig. But unfortunately, I don't have that lovely privilege. Darn you, Degrassi people who own it! DARN YOU AND YOUR KIND!  
  
_Disclaimer for this chapter_:  
  
Still don't own anything. Still wanting Craig. Still unhappy with the arrangement.  
  
"Jimmy?" Manny cried, half laughing. "You thing_ JIMMY_ is going to go out with Liberty? Emma, please tell me your joking!"  
  
"I'm not, Manny. You should have heard Liberty on the phone. She was crying so hard! I bet a boy like Jimmy will cheer her up."  
  
"A boy like Jimmy wouldn't breathe on Liberty, let alone hit on her!"  
  
"Oh, come on. It'll be fine. Jimmy's a nice guy, Liberty's a nice girl, it'll work out, trust me."  
  
Emma traded the phone to her right hand.  
  
"I'll be the first to tell you it doesn't work," Manny's voice cried.  
  
"And if it does work, You'll say you knew it would work all along." Emma said.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll be over in a minute to pick you up."  
  
Emma tried her best to explain to Jimmy the importance of asking Liberty out.  
  
"I don't know, Emma." He said, dribbling the ball absentmindedly. He was looking down on it like it was his first born son. "Liberty's not really my type, you know? She's a nice girl and all, but you know..."  
  
"Oh, come on Jimmy! She's heartbroken, and it's only a date. It's something nice to do for a suffering girl. Common? For me?" Manny said, playfully, in a way only Manny could do. It was a special power to make all men turn into mush.  
  
"Well, all right. But only once, okay?"  
  
"Great!" Emma said. "You're going to go see _My Life, My Hemorrhage."  
_  
"'_My Life, My Hemorrhage_?!'" Jimmy was laughing now. "What kind of crappy movie is that?"  
  
"Well, it's the only one suitable for a date! So get to it!" She continued. Jimmy twisted his face up like he was in pain. Fine, just as long as he got the job done. Jimmy gestured. Liberty nodded. Jimmy dribbled some more. Liberty smiled and nodded again.  
  
Jimmy smiled at her, and then exited as soon as possible.  
  
Emma Nelson suddenly wondered what she was doing.  
  
The phone rang at exactly Seven-thirty two. Emma answered it quickly so Snake wouldn't wake up and snap about him not getting enough sleep.  
  
"Emma," It was Jimmy. "Why the hell did you make me watch that movie? That was downright painful!"  
  
"Oh, it was just a comedy!" Emma said. "Come on, Jimmy, that isn't the point. How was it?"  
  
"Um, Emma?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It didn't work out. I left early."  
  
"How early?"  
  
"I went to the bathroom and never came back."  
  
Emma put the phone back on its cradle, disgusted.  
  
"Who's the next victim?" Paige said, grabbing some popcorn. "I say...Craig."  
  
"Craig?" Manny choked. "If its Craig, then vote me out of this leg, you're doing this on your own."  
  
"Fine. All for Craig being the next set up for Liberty?"  
  
Paige and Emma raised their hands. Manny kept hers neatly folded in her lap.  
  
"With one abstention, Craig is our next man!" 


	3. Dont Wanna Miss a Thing

_Emma.  
  
Chapter 3  
_  
Paige had helped with many a setting up in Degrassi's history. Emma had jumped at Paige helping them with Liberty.  
  
"How," Emma said, taking a handful of popcorn from the Tupperware bowl that Spike had laid out for the girls. "Do you suggest that we hook Craig up with Liberty?"  
  
Paige thought about it. "Craig still likes Manny, right? Well, if Manny asks him, he'll do whatever she wants, right, Hun?"  
  
"No!" Manny shook her head, her black curls whipping her face so much; one of them hit Emma square in the face. "No, remember, I _abstained_!"  
  
"Manny, keep your hair to yourself," she said, annoyed. "It's for Liberty. He only needs to ask her out once."  
  
"Fine." Manny said, ticked off. "But just this once." She grabbed the phone away from Emma and dialed Craig's number.  
  
"Craig?"  
  
Pause.  
  
"Yeah, nice to talk to you, too."  
  
Pause.  
  
"I need to ask you a favor."  
  
Short pause.  
  
"Well, you see, Erik, you know him, right? Sean's friend? Yeah, well, she's heartbroken, and can you take her out?"  
  
Paige slowly picked up the other phone to listen in. Emma didn't bother, she could hear just fine without listening in.  
  
"It's only just for a night, Craig. Please? You'll be doing a good deed."  
  
Paige smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Craig. See you on Monday." Manny hung up. "There, once I'm done setting up my ex boyfriend, may I go? I don't want to see the end of it!" She marched out of the room, and Emma Paige heard the door slam. Jack started crying hysterically.  
  
_"Great."_  
  
.  
  
"Well?" Emma said, when Craig returned from the date. She was over at Manny's place.  
  
"Well... we went to the Zoo, and we were actually having a good time, then all of a sudden, she started giving me useless facts about howler monkeys!" Craig's voice broke. Emma had a strong feeling he had shuddered. "Please, please, _PLEASE_ don't make me do that again."  
  
"It's okay, Craig. Thanks for trying." Emma said.  
  
"Now what?" Paige hollered from the kitchen.  
  
"Well... I was saving this as a last resort... but how about Sean?" Manny suggested.  
  
_"Sean?"_ Emma panicked.  
  
"If I have to call Craig, you have to call Sean." Manny grinned. "'Turnabout is fairplay.'" 


End file.
